Failing Naruto
by Holy Shadow
Summary: Naruto tries and tries to win Sakura's heart. Too bad. But maybe he can prove he's the best in their next mission...
1. Naruto's Day

Disclaiming: Bla, ble, I don't own Naruto! Don't hurt me! 

Okay, this is a non spoiler funny thingie cuz I dunno any spoilers! Oh, spelling, yadda yadda.  I think this is supposed to be placed before the mission about Tabuza. 

            **Naruto's Day** – By Holy Shadow

Naruto woke up to a new day,

"Oh crap, a new day. Geez…"  He poked his eyes out to look at the clock. 2:30 A.M. He peeked at the wall to a shuriken target. He closed his eyes and turned around, grabbing a kunai and a shuriken and split around, chunking the weapons at the target. When he looked at the target he screamed, 

"Bull's-eye!" only to be caught by his sleeping by his sleeping neighbor and cussed out. Naruto climbed over to his scrolls and started studying. 

~ **_1 hour later_ **~

"Hummm…"

~ **_1 more hour later_ **~

"Hrrmm…ummm…"

~ **_Even 1 more hour later_ **~

"…zzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzzzzz…zzzz…" He's not doing his excersises…

~ **_Your probably expecting 1 more hour later_ **~

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! The insane foghorn went off getting Naruto up. He put on his coat, even though it's probably 80ºF , and he put his headguard on to his jobs. Took out some Miso Ramen to chow on for brakfast.  He went over to Hokage's office and met up with Sakura and Saskue. Sasuke was  pounding down on a poor helpless tree and Sakura was loving away. No one couldn't see the love hearts growing over her head. Except Naruto of corse. He snuck up behind Sakura and tried to kiss her at an angle from behind. Sakura reacted like any girl would and…WHAP! 

Sakura slapped and kicked and pummeled all the crud out of Naruto. Unfortunanetly for Naruto, it wasn't the first. Kakashi came just in time, reading Make-out Paradise of course. Naruto jumped up into a tree and peeked at the book, then quickly stopped reading at the problems Kakashi had. Sakura just replied "Will you ever stop reading that??" 

"Never." Kakashi replied. 

"Well…that proves you have problems if that's what your read."

Naruto peeked again at the book and read something…"Ewww…they did that?!" 

Kakashi whipped up to the tree and kicked Naruto out, he was a monkey hanging in it. Meanwhie, Sasuke went to the office. After probably ten minutes of fights, the rest went into the office to be lashed at. 

"You're late Kakashi" Hokage pointed at Sasuke, who had been waiting, "Can't you get your pupils like this one?" 

"Sorry. The twer-I mean Naruto was making problems." 

"Well, either way, there's a good mission for you. We're having problems. Some pillagers from _Nami no Kuni _are attempting to take over our lands. Only a tiny portion, so we only need Genin. There are a few skilled, and we need elite ninja. So…Naruto, …Sakura, …Sasuke, you will go solo. Kakashi…you may take your leave. The mission is in two days…prepare. The bunk will be shared by you three…" Kakashi left before he heard the last words. Sakura was happy to be near Sasuke, Sasuke didn't care, and Naruto was ready to catch Sakura's heart…

End Chapter 1 


	2. That Night

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto so if you were planning on wasting months of your life to plan and sue me, TOO BAD! Neener neener nee-eener!

This is my attemp a silfing through the chars personality and a little humor.

Chapter 2 – At the house

Time has come, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were forced in the same room. It was a set of three teams, so, being a three room house, the group was forced in the same room. And worst of all, two beds! Sakura badly wanted to sleep with Sasuke…but she didn't want to show it. Naruto wanted to sleep with Sakura and lock Sasuke out of the room! Evil Naruto…

"Hey…umm…Sasuke, you wanna sleep up in the big bed…?" Sakura got her nicer, girly voice going

"Not really. I don't prefer company."

"Please?"

"What are you getting at?" 

"Nothing, nope, nuthing"

"Hehe!!! Oi, oi, oi!!!! Me hungry……" Naruto blasted in

Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear, "Okay, fine. Further away from him."

Inner Sakura: Yippee!!! FINALLY!!! This is going to be so fun!

~`~*Cricket Chirp*~`~

**_~A bit later…~_**

****

Sasuke was head first in a pillow down and out. Naruto was lied down, asleep, but unhealthly grabbing air and shoving it into his mouth. Then he **~~~Scene Missing~~~** thankfully after Sakura looked away. She was admiring Sasuke. Her wish, to be with Sasuke, had come true. She passionately kissed Sasuke on the cheek and went to bed. Smiling, for a change.


End file.
